


Walking in time (After you left, I’m here alone)

by cuteaspuke



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Cheating, Death, Depression, Español, M/M, Panic Attacks, Spanish, angst with happy ending, bbangnyu, cheater kinda, cigarrettes, haknyeon es pequeño, i was supposed to make this in english but wbk, jacob is a cheater, kevin is in pain, married, sick people kinda
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteaspuke/pseuds/cuteaspuke
Summary: Kevin sigue llamando diariamente a Jacob pero ninguna llamada ha sido contestada. ¿Qué sucede cuando este se entera que toda su relación ha sido una falacia?OEn la que Kevin es un freelancer y tiene una vida casi hecha. Hasta que su pareja de toda la vida le ha estado guardando oscuros secretos.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Younghoon
Kudos: 10





	Walking in time (After you left, I’m here alone)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay:), hice esto con el corazón roto y muy triste así que está un poco más angsty de lo que planeaba. Esta fic está basada en un libro de James Patterson que leí cuando tenía 14 años así que solo el diario es similar al libro todo es de mi cabecita. Gracias a reni @tbznote por ser mi beta y apoyarme durante la escritura de este corto ff. 
> 
> Síganme en @bearcobie on twt ♡︎ 𝗵𝗮𝗽𝗽𝘆 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗱𝗶𝗻𝗴.

**Si desea deje su mensaje en la casilla de voz...**

  
_¡Hola soy Jacob Bae! si no he respondido es porque debo... uhm oye... ah sí, debo estar ocupado o no quiero hablar contigo. Por favor inténtalo más tarde o deja un mensaje después del tono._

**Beep**

“Yo...”

Te extraño. Pero no lo dice. 

Kevin suspira de nuevo y corta la llamada. Esta es la llamada 16 desde que inició el día. Se rinde y se dirige hace el espejo de su baño y se va quitando la ropa. Las clavículas se notan cada día más al igual que sus mejillas. Se mira de lado está más delgado que nunca, pero tiene pancita aún... eso le tranquiliza. Se acerca al espejo y en su reflejo ve oscuras y grandes ojeras. Realmente se ve demacrado. Horrible. Ayer no ha dormido por estar llorando. 

Kevin recuerda un par de años atrás, cuando aún estaba terminando la universidad y trabajaba en un café. Como siempre recibía miradas y números de teléfonos cuando ofrecía las cuentas; siempre rechazaba. No era que Kevin era un santo ni que no le gustara enrollarse con una que otra persona. Simplemente le daba flojera enamorarse otra vez y luego terminar con el corazón roto de nuevo. Hasta que un no tan afortunado día lo conoció a él. 

“Chanhee... ¿quién es ese?”

“Ah, es un nuevo cliente regular siempre viene por las mañanas cuando tú estás off.”

“¿En serio?, nunca lo había visto.” responde mirando a un tipo de casi su altura pero fornido y con cara tierna. 

“Kevin, te estoy diciendo que si puedes restockear el jarabe de fresa.” le pide el dueño e interrumpe las miles de ideas que cruzaban por su cabeza.

“Ah sí, Younghoon, ahora mismo.”

Esa fue la primera vez que Kevin vio a Jacob. Jacob tenía en aquel entonces 26 años y se encontraba de break de una empresa inmobiliaria cerca al trabajo de Kevin. Era tan surreal. Eran de círculos distintos, no tenían conocidos en común, puesto que Jacob había vivido toda su vida en Canadá y Kevin pasó toda su infancia en Corea. Era tan gracioso, las casualidades de la vida.

Una sola sonrisa bastó para que Kevin caiga rendido a sus pies. La negación fue primero, cada que Jacob llegaba Kevin le tenía el café expreso doble y el muffin que solía comer todas las mañanas. 

“Buenos días, bienvenido a Home Pastries. Aquí tiene su pedido, que tenga un buen día.”  
El cliente titubeante sonríe y le dice “Me llamo Jacob, y usted, Kevin, ¿verdad? No es un nombre muy coreano que digamos...”

“Soy canadiense pero viví acá desde niño”

“¿En serio?” le sonríe con sorpresa, qué linda sonrisa piensa Kevin. “Yo también soy canadiense de Toronto.” 

“Yo de Vancouver, por cierto. Soy Jacob.”

**Y así inició todo.**

Semanas después fue el mismo Kevin quien invitó una copa a Jacob. 

Eran tan distintos se dio cuenta el menor. A pesar que ambos eran canadienses, uno era un alma libre mientras que, el mayor era esclavo del sistema. Era un hombre serio, lleno de buenos principios y que nunca haría cosas locas en el pasado ni ahora. Pero poseía un tan buen sentido del humor que enamoró a Kevin desde el momento en el que hizo su primer chiste. 

Pero Jacob tenía mas capas debajo de su superficie, solo que de eso Kevin no tenía ni idea.

* * *

Kevin se termina de bañar y se cambia. No tiene fuerzas para hacerse de comer. Menos ahora que entra al cuarto del niño al que iban a adoptar. Siente un poco de mareos, se ha olvidado de tomar agua. Lleva más de un día sin comer algo que no sean manzanas y uno que otro cigarrillo. 

Se sienta en el sillón del cuarto de su hijo... o bueno del pequeño que iba a ser su hijo. Kevin coge los juguetes que iban a ser del niño de 4 años y llora. Su cama, tan pequeña decorada de colores amarillos y rosas que eran los colores favoritos del niño.

“Sunwoo, perdóname por no ser el padre que querías que fuera. Perdona por no darte el hogar que mereces tener. Ahora no puedo... estoy solo... tengo miedo...” empieza a lamentarse y a llorar. 

Kevin vuelve a recordar cuando empezó a notar que las cosas iban raras. Pasaron ya dos años desde que empezó a ser novio de Jacob. Empezó muy lindo, eran una pareja muy romántica y el menor había sentido que había encontrado a su otra mitad. Pero no sabía si podía decir lo mismo del mayor. 

Habían momentos mientras tenían sexo en los cuales Jacob acababa encima de él y se iba al baño. Este salía 15 minutos después con los ojos rojos y las manos temblando. Kevin intentó hablarlo con él, pensando que quizás el sexo no era lo suficientemente bueno para Jacob. 

El mayor con una sonrisa que se notaba falsa en la cara le respondía en voz dulce que no era así, que solo tenía que tomar su pastilla.

Ah, su pastilla. Esa bendita pastilla que ayudaba a Jacob a mantener su depresión a límite. La pastilla que tanto odiaba Kevin, la pastilla que lo ataba a muchas cosas y que se volvía maniaco cada que el mayor no la tomaba. 

Kevin entendía que Jacob sufriera de depresión el problema es que nunca supo el porqué. Jacob nunca lo dijo. Llevaban meses de meses juntos y Jacob no confiaba en él.

Se estaba cansando pero estaba enamorado hasta la médula y este se hacía daño. No quería dejarlo, era el amor de su vida. 

Jacob llegaba de a días con los chocolates favoritos de Kevin. En uno de sus cumplemes llegó con la botella favorita de vino y se emborracharon e hicieron el amor tan apasionadamente que Kevin no pudo caminar el día siguiente.

Kevin consiguió trabajo como freelancer y empezó su propia empresa. Las cosas iban cómodas. Jacob había sido ascendido. Y así pasaron los años, Kevin callándose sus inseguridades y Jacob callándose su pasado. Hasta que llegó el detonante.

Kevin se levanta de la mesa, tiene 32 años y aún no se ha casado. No ha tenido hijos. Kevin teme. Kevin tiene terror. Han pasado ya 8 años desde que conoció a Jacob y aún no tiene nada de seguridad excepto el departamento que le compró Jacob cuando cumplió 30. 

“Jacob, quiero hijos, quiero casarme. ¿Tú no?” pregunta el menor.   
Jacob se queda en silencio y su cara se oscurece. Kevin tiene miedo de haber hecho algo que al mayor le ponga mal y se deprima de nuevo. Sobretodo ahora que están tan bien...

Días después mientras hacen el amor Jacob vuelve a recaer en lo que tuvo cuando recién iniciaron su noviazgo. Jacob se levantaba en medio de la noche, llorando el nombre de una persona desconocida y se tocaba el anillo que tenía colgado en el pecho. El anillo que nunca sabía que significaba. 

Un anillo de compromiso, pensaba Kevin. Seguro le han dejado y el pobre no supera. Kevin lo ayuda durante las noches de ansiedad y pánico. Kevin es quien le trae un calmante y le da agua. Kevin se siente mal pues siente que Jacob aún ama a la otra persona.

“ _Sangyeon_ ” menciona Jacob mientras duerme después de haberse calmado. Y Kevin se vuelve loco. Kevin empieza a hacerse mil ideas y está casi seguro que Jacob le engaña, es la idea más lógica después de todos. Quién mierda sería ese tal Sangyeon. Le ha tenido harto. Él cree que siempre lo ha hecho, que siempre le han engañado. Han pasado 8 años y nunca le ha reclamado nada a Jacob. Pero no aguanta más. 

Empieza a buscar un Sangyeon en el teléfono del mayor y no encuentra nada. Mensajes... Nada. Solo hay un número a quien Jacob siempre llama. Marca y escucha.

“Este número se encuentra desactivado, por favor comuníquese con la central si desea activarlo.” 

Kevin frustrado corta y deja el teléfono de Jacob. El mayor se da cuenta y se enoja. Jacob le afirma que no le engaña. Kevin pregunta por Sangyeon, Jacob se enoja. Pasan los días y todo se torna distante.

Hasta que Jacob no llega a casa. Se ha ido hace dos semanas. 

Al inicio, Kevin estaba enojado. Le ignoraba y le daba igual que no le respondiera Jacob. Una semana después se preocupa. No tiene una sola llamada. El teléfono suena desconectado. Jacob no se ha presentado al trabajo y todas las cosas del mayor siguen en la casa.

* * *

Han pasado dos semanas, Chanhee toca a la puerta, llega vestido con su hijo pequeño Haknyeon. Kevin está hecho mierda después de entrar al cuarto del que sería su hijo.   


El pequeño Haknyeon se acerca a su tío y le abraza. “Tío, estás muy delgado, ¿vamos a comer bibimbap que hizo dada?” 

Kevin sonríe que dulce y tierna edad tiene Hakie, tan dulce y preocupado. Chanhee le mira con reproche. “Y tú que has estado haciendo la casa apesta a cigarro.”

“Chanhee, por favor no empieces. No todos tenemos la vida hecha con hijos y estar casado.”

“Cariño, por favor levántate a comer. Younghoon cocinó esto para ti.” 

Kevin come y mientras come se cierne en más pensamientos. 

Kevin decide investigar a Jacob. Busca entre los amigos y familia de Facebook a ese tal Sangyeon. El pecho le arde y se muere de ganas por ir a buscar a Jacob y reprocharle todo.

El perfil era de un muy apuesto joven y la última foto subida era de hace más de 10 años. Kevin empieza a investigar su perfil y lo poco que puede investigar. Sigue mirando y ve un álbum que dice El álbum de nuestra boda. 

¿Nuestra boda? Piensa Kevin, mientras abre y observa. Le da clic a la primera foto y palidece. El mundo le da vueltas. Era una foto de Sangyeon y Jacob hace 11 años. Es ahí donde le golpea. Jacob le estuvo engañando todo este tiempo. 

Kevin termina su pieza de bibimbap con desgano y un poco de sopa de alga pues hace poco fue cumpleaños de Haknyeon y dejaron sobras. Ni siquiera pudo estar mucho tiempo en el cumpleaños del hijo de su mejor amigo porque ver la cantidad de niños y a sus amigos con sus parejas le hacía dar hasta náuseas. 

Kevin sentía que la gente le miraba con pena, menos Chanhee. Chanhee nunca tuvo pena, solo puso cara fuerte y le mandaba hacer cosas para poder sobrevivir.   
Sobrevivir, eso era exactamente lo que hacía Kevin desde días. 

Chanhee le deja comida en el refrigerador a Kevin y se va con el niño. Kevin desearía tener un hijo también. Quiere a Sunwoo, desde que vio al niño con boca acorazonada se enamoró de él. Quizá deba hacerlo. Pero primero intentaría dormir.

Han pasado tres semanas desde que se fue Jacob y Kevin ha empezado a creer que este nunca volverá. Por las noches las pesadillas inundan sus quimeras y Kevin se levanta aún mas cansado. 

Hasta que suena el timbre, Kevin desesperanzado cree que es Chanhee. Se acerca a la puerta y observa un paquete. 

Un diario. 

Kevin lo lee. Era el diario de Sangyeon. Firmado por Jacob. 

Kevin pasa las páginas una tras otra y empieza a leer. Sangyeon conociendo a Jacob y una foto. Sangyeon enamorándose de Jacob. Como el mayor de todos se declara y se comprometen. 

El momento en que les aprueban un embarazo in vitro para ambos. La llegada de Eric, su hijo. 

Kevin llora mientras lee, ¿por qué le hacía esto? ¿acaso le importaba tan poco lo que él sentía? 

Seguía leyendo y llega a una parte donde Sangyeon escribe que sufría muchos dolores de cabeza y decide ir al médico. Este relata cuando le detectaron cáncer terminal. Relata como le pide a Jacob que se enamore de nuevo, que cuide de su hijo. 

Y luego se queda en blanco. ¿Y el hijo de Jacob? Pero, por qué nunca le había dicho nada. Kevin es un estúpido. Abre la laptop y chequea el facebook de Sangyeon y lee un mensaje de un tal Lee Juyeon:

“Hermano, siempre te querremos. Donde estés, siempre estás presente, fuiste el mejor amigo, esposo, padre e hijo. Que Eric y tú encuentren el descanso eterno.” 

Y ahí es donde Kevin se desmaya. 

* * *

Kevin se levanta con una sequedad en la boca tremenda. Y con algo molesto en la nariz. Ah mierda, seguro se desmayó. La cantidad de información fue demasiada y su cerebro no la pudo procesar. 

Jacob, su amado Jacob. Estaba en frente de él y también una cabecita se asoma a la cama del hospital. 

“Papá Kevin, te encontramos dormido en el suelo y dada Jacob y te vimos, y no te despertabas y me asusté y, y,” empieza lloriquear el niño.

Kevin sonríe y dice “Está todo bien hijito, estoy bien.” 

“Kevin, discúlpame tenemos que hablar después que te den de alta.”

Kevin asiente y se sienta con el niño. El doctor le dio de alta y le hizo prometer seguir una dieta más sana que cigarrillos y manzanas. 

Llegando a casa Jacob le habla. Mientras Sunwoo estaba ya echado en cama.

“Kevin, sé que me fui por tres semanas, pero tenía que buscar el diario de Sangyeon. La terapista me dijo que cierre ciclos. Y aunque él fue mi primer amor, tú eres mi alma gemela. Tuve pánico y corrí, porque no podría perderte en la forma en la que lo hice con Eric y Sangyeon.” Kevin intenta protestar y Jacob prosigue.

“Hace más de una década decidí casarme con Sangy, éramos jóvenes y adoptamos un niño apenas. Por mi familia acomodada pude permitírmelo. Pero los perdí a ambos cuando Sangyeon sufrió un derrame cerebral mientras conducía.” “Los perdí en Canadá, por eso fui a recoger lo último que quedaba en nuestra antigua casa. Y encontré el diario... Iba a volver antes pero lo releí y fue horrible. Me abstuve de llamar porque estuve muy mal. Perdóname por favor, entiendo si ya no nos quieres ni a mí, ni a Sunwoo.”

“Pero yo te amo, siempre lo hice y sé que Sangy hubiera querido que seamos felices también. Cuando entramos a la casa y te vimos en el suelo sentí que te iba a perder y tuve miedo. Perdóname por irme, yo—”

Kevin lo mira y le dice “Sí, eres un imbécil te dejé miles de textos y no respondiste, pero no estoy enojado. Estoy molesto conmigo mismo porque no confiaste en mí. Pero eso ya no importa, por ahora bésame.”

* * *


End file.
